Existence
by Nenami Megumi
Summary: Seijuurou tidak akan membiarkan Kouki pergi, karena Kouki adalah jatidirinya. #44/12Week #BasedOnYourFavoriteSong


**Existence**

by

**Nenami Megumi**

_**Lagu EXiSTENCE punya SiM, Karekter Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

**Didedikasikan untuk AkaFuriDay 4/12 dan CAFEIN #44/12 #BasedOnYourFavoriteSong**

**.**

**.**

_[I.'m waiting for the sun rises again_

_wake up wake up wake up_

_let me see the sun]_

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi, langit diluar masih menampakkan hawa dingin dan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan partikel-partikel ringan disekitarnya.

Matahari masih sembunyikan sinar cerahnya tapi pemuda bersurai merah sudah melaju dengan mobil sport merah mewahnya, membelah jalanan sepi kota Kyoto. Membelah angin yang berhembus berlawanan dengan arah melajunya mobil.

Matanya memperhatikan jalanan yang dia dilewati, sesekali tangannya mengambil botol air mineral yang telah siapkan di sampingnya.

Terus berjalan, terus melaju menuju kota Tokyo. Menemui kota yang menjadi tempat tinggal sang kekasih.

Tepat matahari terbit dari langit timur, mobil yang dikendarai pemuda berambut merah itu memasuki kota Tokyo. Pada saat itu pula, ponselnya berdering menampakkan foto sang kekasih berambut cokelat tua sedang memanggilnya. Dengan sigap dia menggeser tombol hijau pada ponsel layar sentuhnya dan tersenyum lembut menanggapi panggilan.

Matahari makin naik, menunjukkan terangnya pada dunia. Dan menyampaikan penantian yang dia tunggu, bahwa kekasihnya akan menelpon tepat matahari terbit menunjukkan terangnya.

_[People always "Black or White", but the world is so gray_

_Even angels and devils were once the son of god I praised]_

* * *

"_Seorang Akashi seharusnya mempunyai pasangan yang setara dengannya."_

"_Seorang Akashi tidak seharusnya mempunyai manner yang baik, tidak membangkan."_

"_Akashi itu…"_

"_Akashi….."_

"_Akashi Seijuurou, kau telah mempermalukan Ayah. Kau tidak pantas menyandang nama Akashi."_

* * *

Mata masih terpejam, bola matanya bergerak gelisah, peluh mengalir didahinya. Tidurnya yang tak menentu, membuatnya terlihat panik. Selimut yang dikenakannya jatuh di lantai. Nafas memburunya.

"—rou…"

"Sei. Seijuurou, kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda merah –Seijuurou, mengerjap matanya pelan. Tanganya menangkap tangan lain yang sedari tadi menepuk badannya. Menatapnya seksama, raut khawatir tertera jelas.

"Kouki…"

Seijuurou bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk bersandarkan dengan bantal di belakangnya, masih tetap dengan menggenggam tangan yang membangunkan tadi –Kouki, yang ikut duduk menghadap Seijuurou.

"Sei, kau baik-baik saja? Kau mimpi buruk?"

Tangan lain yang bebas menyentuh dahi Seijuurou dan mengusap peluh di sekitar mukanya. Dengan lembut, pelan. Menenangkannya.

"Ya, masih dengan mimpi yang sama."

Kouki menunjukan raut khawatir, menggigit bibirnya pelan lalu menunduk. Menyembunyikan mukanya dengan helaian rambut cokelatnya. Seijuurou mendengar kata 'Maaf', 'Ini salahku', 'Tak seharusnya Sei seperti ini' berulang dari mulutnya mungilnya.

Seijuurou menarik tangan Kouki, menuntunnya dalam pelukan hangat.

Tangan Seijuurou saling bertaut mengikat Kouki dalam pelukannya. Menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak kepala Kouki lalu mengecupnya, mengatakan 'Kau tidak salah. Ini adalah keputusanku'. Seijuurou memejamkan matanya merasakan kehatan yang Kouki berikan. Menyamankan posisi _cuddling_-nya, Seijuurou menempatkan Kouki berada di pangkuannya dan memelukanya dengan leluasa.

Seijuurou menatap lurus pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Berhadapan dengan cermin. Menatap pantulan bayangannya dengan Kouki.

Ia mengingatnya. Sangat jelas. Semua keluarganya menetangnya. Semuanya menentang apa yang telah di pilihnya. Termasuk masa depan dan pasangan hidupnya.

Mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kouki.

Ia tahu, apa yang dipilihnya ini salah karena secara tak langsung dia memberi nama buruk pada keluarga Akashi, tapi dia tidak akan mengakuinya.

Kouki menempatkan dahinya pada dahi Seijuurou. Menatap langsung mata heterokom merah kuning pasangannya.

Ia juga tahu, yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya ini adalah kebenaran. Bertemu dengan pemuda cokelat yang mengubah hidupnya. Dan membuatnya melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan pemuda cokelat itu, membahagiakannya walalupun seluruh keluarga memsuhinya, dan ini adalah kesalahan.

Kouki memberanikan diri mencium lembur bibir Seijuurou dengan raut takut-takutnya.

Ya, biarkan saja semuanya menjadi abu-abu. Ia tidak peduli baik pilihan yang ia salah dan benar. Bahkan bila pemuda cokelat itu adalah malaikat atau iblis dia akan tetap mencintainya. Karena ia telah mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mendapat pemuda cokelat yang saat ini sedang bercumbu dengannya.

* * *

Furihata Kouki yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Akashi Kouki.

Keberadaannya sangat memberi pengaruh berarti pada sosok pemuda merah yang saat ini sedang duduk dibelakang meja kantor dengan beberapa dokumen penting.

Saat ini Seijuurou menatap sosok Kouki dalam foto yang menjadi _wallpaper _di ponselnya. Mata cokelat beningnya memberinya kepercayaan dan rasa cinta yang tak akan habisnya. Rambut cokelatnya yang menenangkan dirinya setiap memeluknya. Bibir kecil ranum itu sebagai obat candu dalam hidup Seijuurou. Semua yang dimiliki Kouki mampu menghipnotis Seijuurou dan Seijuurou tidak akan melepaskan begitu saja. Dan selalu akan mengikatnya tidak hanya dengan kata cinta dan cincin semata.

Tapi dengan ikatan sebuah pernikahan yang telah mereka rencanakan berdua.

_[Temee no geni wa temee no naka kara (keberadaanmu hadir dari dalam dirimu)_

_Zenbu hikurumete omae no saga (sekaligus semuanya, dan pas engkau sadari)]_

Seijuurou membawa mobilnya cepat menuju apartemen tempatnya tinggal dengan Kouki.

Sampai.

Seijuurou membawanya langsung ke lantai 12, dimana apartemen mereka berada.

Membuka pintu pelan.

Dan tersentak kaget.

Walau dalam kondisi gelap, Seijuurou bisa mengenali apartemennya. Seluruh penglihatannya teralih dengan pemandangan kacau, berantakan, semua perabotan rumah berserakan di lantai.

Menginjakkan kakinya lebih dalam, dan merasakan cairan kental menyapa kakinya. Menunduk kebawah, percikan daran menapak pada lantai rumahnya.

Dengan panik, Seijuurou meneriaki nama Kouki berkali-kali. Berharap pemuda manis cokelatanya baik-baik saja.

Panik menguasai dirinya dan membawanya dengan ke kamar.

Matanya terbelalak kaget, sebuah kotak tertutup sepanjang 2 meter bertengger manis di atas tempat tidurnya. Dengan pikiran kacau ia membuka kotak tersebut.

Dalam satu tarikan kuat—

Seijuurou teriak hesteris tak terbendung kekesalan dan amarahnya. Air mata tak mengalir dari matanya.

_Kizuku koro ni wa mou you're in a coffin (seberarapa jauh engkau, kau sudah ada di dalam peti mati)_

_It's too late to wanna do something]_

Furihata Kouki dengan tidur panjangnya menghiasi dalam kotak panjang tersebut dengan darah masih mengalir segar di kepalanya serta perutnya.

Tersemat selembar kertas di atas dadanya. Bertuliskan 'Ini sebagai hadiah pernikahanmu Sei. Ayah akan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu.'

* * *

_[What the hell is wrong with me?_

_I can't remember what I wanted to be?_

_Tick, tack. Which is what I found?_

_I can see the keys are scattered around]_

Angin sore berhembus menerbangkan tirai putih transparan kamar apartemennya.

Seijuurou terdiam menatap tubuh Kouki yang terbaring dalam kotak. Mengelap darah yang telah kering. Membersihkannya. Membuat Kouki menjadi Kouki yang sangat dicintainya.

Seijuurou melupakan apa yang dia inginkan. Melupakan pengawasannya terhadap Kouki saat sedang keluar.

Dan inilah yang ditemukan.

Kepingan kenangan akan dirinya dan Kouki berserakan setelah mengetahui segalanya akan berakhir seperti ini.

Pandangan kosong. Air mata sanantiasa mengalir dari matanya. Ekspresi datar menahan amarah yang tertuju pada ayahnya.

* * *

_[Kono yoru ga akatemo nanika (meski sang malam akan berakhir)]_

Malam hamper berganti. Suasana sejuk menyapa jendela yang tidak ia tutup, dengan angin segar pagi buta.

Posisi tidur yang menumpu pada kotak, membuat badannya pegal.

Sensasi dingin dari sang angina pagi menyentuh tenguknya. Membuka pelan matanya, mengerjapkan pelan sembari berdoa apa yang dihadapannya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dan saat membuka matanya akan bisa melihat Kouki yang sedang memarahi karena kelalaiannya menutup jendala.

_[Kawaru waku janai sa (tidak akan ada yang berubah disini)]_

Seijuurou membuka mata sepenuhnya. Kesadarannya kembali dan semuanya masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah.

_[Yes I know, yes I know that I…_

_Yes I know, yes I know that I…]_

Memandang tubuh Kouki yang sudah mulai memucat.

Setelah semalaman berpikir akhirnya dia tau apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu mencium bibir pucat Kouki. Dalam, penuh perasaan. Ciuman terakhir di dunia ini…

Ya, didunia ini.

* * *

Seijuurou kembali dari dapur membawa pisau dapur.

Duduk dihadapan Kouki, sembari menatap wajahnya yang tidak akan kembali bersinar lagi.

Seijuurou telah memikirkannya.

Yang bisa menyelematkan dirinya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Mengepalkan tangan kirinya, dan pisau di tangan kanannya dengan pelan bergerak pelan menyayat nadi tangan kirinya.

Matanya berkunang, kesadaran hampir menipis.

Seijuurou tumbang dengan dada menyangga sisi kotak panjang itu. Matanya terakhir kali menatap wajah Kouki.

Memejamkan matanya sekilas. Dan membukanya pelan.

_[I'm the only one who can save myself]_

Kouki datang menghampirinya. Menadahkan tangannya.

Dengan tenaga terakhir Seijuurou menggapai tangannya.

_[I'll never forget,_

"_All I wanna be is me"]_

Saat bersama Kouki adalah saat dimana Seijuurou kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Seijuurou tidak akan lupa.

* * *

Seijuurou mendapatkan Kouki untuk kedua kalinya. Dan mereka berciuman kembali di dunia barunya.

* * *

A/N : Ini dalam rangka lomba AkaFuroWeek yang diadain di CAFEIN pada tanggal 8-9 April (kalau ga salah) /plak

Selamat menikmati dan semoga berkenan.

Salam manis,

Megumi.


End file.
